neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Brodie Chaswick
Brodie "Chas" Chaswick is the ex boyfriend of Piper Willis and a swimmer. He was introduced in episode Episode 7320 - 11 March 2016 and stayed for 11 episodes. He is portrayed by Matt Testro. Biography Brodie is the former swimming student of coach Brad Willis and Piper's father when the Willis family lived in Perth. He almost destroyed Brad's career when accusing Joshua 'Josh' Wilis of using steroids with Brads aid out of jealousy. Evidently, Brodie looses ties with the Willis family and they move to Erinsbourgh. Around the same time, Brodie recieves a scholarship in Portland, Oregon Canada where conisidently, Piper was on a school exchange program, studying in Vancouver. The two meet again and a romantic relationship ensured. However, when the Willis family began having issues back in Australia, Piper left Broadie to be with her family and unfortunatly, Brodie did not take the news well. Brodies family history is currently unknown although it can be assumed he doesn't have a positive realtionship with his family due to his fixation to the Willis families happy life. 2016 Brodie arrives in Erinsbourgh six months after Piper returned to Australia. The Willis family are first shocked and wary of Brodies arrival but with the persuasion of Piper and an apology for the drug accusation, Brad agrees to coach Brodie again despite Josh's original protest. Brad and Josh agree to coach Brodie together. Piper orginially was horrified that they agreed and that Brodie would be living with them but soon they were in a relationship, nostalgic for the old times. Josh soon catches them together but realising that they would push Piper away, Brad and Terese consented to the relationship. Unfortunatly, the relationship was a distraction to Brodies training and eventually, his swimming times just wouldn't make an elite standard in time. Brodie didn't take the news well but stayed in Erinsbourgh due to Piper. Brodie convinces Piper to move in with him and becomes manipulative, slowly turning her against her family and friends. He does this by stealing Pipers phone frequently, deleting messages from family and friends and replying back as Piper. He persuaded her to travel back to Perth with him for a seemingly few days although his intentions were not to return to Eringsbourgh. As Piper began to have doubts, Brodie did all he could to keep her away from Ramsy Street and used her phone again. As they left Erinsbourgh, Piper found her phone on Brodie and realised what was happening. When confronted by it, Brodie locked Piper in his car. Piper pretended to go along with Brodies plan on leaving Erinsbourgh and when she got the chance, contacted Tyler Brennan to help her. Despite Brodies protest, Tyler took her home much to Pipers relief. Later, Brodie returns and requests a job at the Lassiters hotel from Terese. Mortified, she orded him to leave with the aid of Tyler. Later however, when Tyler went to check the hotels boiler, Brodie followed Tyler. The boiler later exploded killing two of Pipers relatives, her grandfather Doug Willis and brother Joshua Willis. With the knowledge the Broadie was in the boiler room, Piper suspects he may have been the cause. Memorable Info 'Episode List: 'Here '''Full Name: '''Brodie Chaswick Appearances 2016 *Episode 7320 - 11 March 2016 *Episode 7321 - 14 March 2016 *Episode 7322 - 15 March 2016 *Episode 7328 - 23 March 2016 *Episode 7329 - 24 March 2016 *Episode 7331 - 28 March 2016 *Episode 7332 - 29 March 2016 *Episode 7333 - 30 March 2016 *Episode 7334 - 31 March 2016 *Episode 7371 - 23 May 2016 *Episode 7372 - 24 May 2016 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2016. Category:Characters last seen in 2016. Category:Swimmers Category:Neighbours bad boys.